


Acts of Contrition

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behavior modification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** on the occasion of her thesis defense
> 
> Originally posted 4-11-06

Jamie ignored the soft laughter and hushed conversations around him, his eyes intent on the party in the next room crowded with bodies and booze in equal measure. His drink was bitter in his mouth, but he downed the rest of it anyway before pushing away from the makeshift bar and heading into the press of bodies just as the music began.

Ioan was dancing, if one could call it that. His body moved and writhed to music, surrounded by four buxom, beautiful women all equally intent on being the one he was dancing with at the end of the night. Jamie surveyed them coolly, knowing Ioan’s tastes, and knowing that not one of them stood a chance. There was a brunette not far from where Ioan was dancing that kept catching his eyes and Jamie knew, more than the women pressed against Ioan, she was the one, if any, that he’d take home.

The thought stuck in his throat, nearly choking him as Ioan finally turned, breasts and thighs and high heels following in his wake. The brunette was obviously forgotten as he caught Jamie’s eyes, his dark brown gaze locked intently on him as he moved closer, out of the press of bodies to where Jamie was standing. “You want to go home?” He whispered the words against Jamie’s neck, drunk enough to not care that his mouth sent shivers along Jamie’s spine, that everyone was watching. Ioan liked danger.

“All right.”

Ioan nodded and snagged a drink from a passing tray, moving back into the crush of bodies toward the door. He threw back whatever was in the glass with wide eyes and a wicked grin, turning back once to see if Jamie was following him. Jamie wove his way through, feeling hands grab at him just as easily as they had Ioan. Swallowing hard, he forced his way through, stopping at the sight of the brunette’s hands threading through Ioan’s dark curls, her body pressed to his, invitation as open as her lips as her tongue slipped into Ioan’s mouth.

Jamie grit his teeth, his jaw clenching in reflex. He brushed into the foyer, letting the door close behind him and shut out the sound as he grabbed his jacket from the hanger, the metal twanging loudly. The door opened a moment later, sound rushing out in a wave until Ioan closed the door behind him. His bowtie was undone, as were the first few buttons of his tuxedo shirt. His lips were swollen and tinged with lipstick, and his eyes were hot.

“You needn’t come if you’d rather not.”

Ioan cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head as he approached Jamie, stopping just in front of him. His eyes darted down to catch Jamie staring at the triangle of flesh at the open neck of his shirt. “I’ve no desire to stay.”

He forced himself to release the breath held in his chest. “You’ll need your coat.”

Leaning in toward him, Ioan smiled, his mouth close to Jamie’s as he reached past Jamie for his jacket. “I’m ready.”

Jamie turned on his heel, tugging at the tie choking at his own neck as he stepped out into the cold.

**

Jamie unlocked the door of the flat, moving in and snapping on the light. Ioan shut the door behind him, locking it as Jamie hung up his keys. They hadn’t spoken the entire ride home, and the trend seemed likely to continue, until Jamie turned to find Ioan disappearing into the bedroom, a wake of his clothes littered across the floor.

Following the bits of clothing, Jamie made his way to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway, his eyes sweeping over the bed. Ioan lay there, naked but for the dark boxer-briefs that he wore, his fingers trailing up and down the length of his cock through the fabric, his eyes intent on Jamie. He was sprawled across the sheets, his smile full of wanton promise. “Come to bed.”

“I’m not your mother.” Jamie informed him, dragging his tie free of his collar. “Pick up after yourself.”

Ioan’s expressive eyes shut down, going blank and hard. He jerked his chin in response and got off the bed, long limbs in a flurry of hurt and agitation. Jamie sighed heavily, sinking down on the edge of the bed and sliding a hand to rub along the back of his neck.

A few moments later, Ioan stood in the doorway, clothes bunched in his hands. His eyes raked over Jamie and something in his expression changed, darkened as he tossed the clothes aside, the evidence of his arousal sleek and obvious against the tight material covering it.

“Are you proud of your behavior tonight, Ioan?” Jamie’s voice had a hard edge, a sharpness to the words. “Seriously? Is this how you behave?”

Ioan shifted then took a step closer, his mouth opening to respond when Jamie spoke again.

“It is how you behave. Isn’t it, Ioan?” Jamie’s lips curved into a smile though it was no more pleasant than his previous expression. He got off the edge of the bed and walked over to where Ioan was standing, his erection straining against the fabric. Jamie dropped his voice; let it whisper over Ioan’s skin. “When you want to be punished.”

A low groan slipped past Ioan’s mouth, the sound breathless and shaky as Jamie walked around him in a slow, steady circle. Jamie’s gaze burned over Ioan as he surrounded him, drawing closer with every spiral, his fingers trailing over Ioan’s stomach, his hips, his back. Ioan closed his eyes, his body trembling, another groan escaping in the quiet of the room.

“How shall I punish you, Ioan?” He stopped in front of Ioan and met his dark gaze, leaning in until their breath mingled. “Shall I tie you up and not let you have any fun? Shall I put you to bed on the couch?” He moved again, behind Ioan, his fingers curving over Ioan’s body, running along the edge of her boxer-briefs, sliding down over the curve of his arse. He leaned in again, his teeth grazing Ioan’s ear. “Spank you?”

“Jamie,” Ioan shuddered the word, his body quivering with anticipation and reaction. Jamie moved back, his hands leaving the warmth of Ioan’s flesh. He tucked them into his pockets, though he stayed with his body pressed to Ioan’s back, his mouth near his ear.

“How many? Five? Ten?” His voice dropped. “How many do you deserve?”

Ioan shivered again, swallowing hard as Jamie pulled away from him. Gooseflesh rose on his skin and he cast a glance over his shoulder at Jamie. “I…”

Jamie smiled, feeling the curve of his mouth draw tightly, predatorily. “You’ve been naughty.” He ran a single finger down the length of Ioan’s spine, reveling in the hard shiver that shook him. “Haven’t you, Ioan?”

“Yes,” he nodded emphatically. “Terribly naughty. I deserve…to be punished.”

Jamie’s eyebrow lifted and he pressed his palm against Ioan’s arse, rubbing smooth circles on the fabric as he nipped sharply at Ioan’s shoulder. “What have you done? Tell me.” He lifted his head and bit Ioan’s earlobe. “Tell me what you’ve done.”

Ioan swallowed hard, his hands clenched into fists at his side, his body trembling. “I…” He stopped, swallowing hard as Jamie’s fingers slide beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs and guided them down, his fingers grazing Ioan’s skin and leaving hard shudders in their wake. Jamie stood again, his fingers reversing their path, breaking off as they reached Ioan’s arse. His breath stayed warm against Ioan’s neck.

“You?”

He swallowed again. “I lied to you this morning. Had a cigarette.”

“Did you?”

Ioan opened his mouth to respond, the sound never coming as Jamie’s hand came into hard contact with his arse. He bit his lip and sucked in a hard breath though his nose, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Did you?”

He nodded emphatically. “Yes.”

Jamie ran his fingers over the sensitive spot where his hand had struck Ioan’s flesh. He brushed his lips over Ioan’s shoulder, his breath causing Ioan to shiver. “Naughty.”

“Yes,” he nodded again. “Yes.”

“But not so bad.” He let his fingers move over, sliding along the crease of flesh, separating the skin to trail his fingertip over the tight muscle hidden there, feeling Ioan’s entire body contract with the touch. “What else?”

“Drank milk from the carton.”

Jamie huffed out a soft laugh and pulled his hand away. “Still not so bad.”

“I…” Ioan yelped quietly as Jamie’s hand landed again, harder this time, heat pulsing in the sting of it.

Jamie stepped away and Ioan turned his head quickly to look back at him, his eyes jerking forward as Jamie began to circle him again. Fingers ran across Ioan’s skin then disappeared, flickering across his flesh as he kept his eyes on Jamie. He licked his lips and swallowed, turning his head as Jamie stopped beside him. “You what?”

“D…” He snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat, the words stuck in the thick heat of Jamie’s gaze. “Stole the last beer.”

Jamie smiled. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

“But I shouldn’t…oh.” He gasped quickly, sucking in air and choking on it as Jamie’s hand struck him hard. “Oh…God.”

“I have to admit, Ioan,” Jamie’s hand smoothed over Ioan’s arse, rubbing the sore flesh gently. “I’m disappointed.”

“Di…” he swallowed several times, panting hard. “Disappointed?”

“Well, for a man such as yourself, these really are terribly tame.” Jamie’s hand swung hard and fast again, the sting ringing in the air. “Are you lying to me now?”

“Internet,” he panted. “Porn. On the Internet. While you were out.”

“There’s my lad,” Jamie chuckled and swung again, Ioan’s quiet yelp followed quickly by several short, quick, harsh breaths. Letting his hand slide lower, Jamie stroked the line of flesh to Ioan’s sac, pressing firmly against it. Heat radiated from Ioan’s skin as he pressed closer, his breath on Ioan’s neck again. “What else?”

“M…ma…fuck,” Ioan’s voice was rough and breathy, the muscles of his body contracting as he pressed back against Jamie’s hand then thrust his hips forward. “Got off…thinking…Jamie…”

Jamie pressed two fingers against Ioan’s flesh and dragged them back to the tight aperture of muscle, resting the flat surface of his fingers against the flesh. His voice was no longer light and teasing. “Tell me.”

“In my trailer.” His muscles tensed under the pressure, his body shaking with anticipation, his throat catching on the low hitch of regret as Jamie moved away. “Wanked,” he blurted out, turning back to look at Jamie quickly before facing away from him again. “Wanked while…while thinking about Julian.”

Ioan’s knees nearly buckled as Jamie’s hand made contact, his gasp loud in the silence. “You did what?” Jamie’s voice was soft and dangerous as he circled around Ioan, his blue eyes narrowed. Ioan swallowed hard, his hands clenched, nails no doubt digging into the soft flesh of his palms as he swayed slightly.

“Got off…”

“I heard you.” Jamie snarled the words and turned away, leaving Ioan staring at him with wide eyes. Moving to the wall, he kicked a straight-backed chair free of the books and clothes tumbled atop it and grabbed it, carrying it back and slamming it down in front of Ioan. He leaned in, his voice thick and low. “Hang on.”

Ioan nodded, his hands curling around the seat of the chair, his nails scraping along the rough wood. He arched his back, the motion thrusting his arse up toward Jamie, the normally pale flesh red and hot.

Jamie pressed his lips together and scraped his nails over Ioan’s arse, chuckling deeply as Ioan groaned. “Is that all you’ve done?”

Ioan moved from foot to foot, curving up against Jamie’s hand like a cat, one hand leaving the chair to reach up and slide around his cock. “I…”

The stinging slap of Jamie’s hand silenced Ioan immediately save for a keening groan, his hand falling back to the chair to maintain his balance. “Don’t,” Jamie hissed softly, his finger tracing the outline of where his hand had just landed, “touch.”

“I…” Ioan’s hand left the chair and then faltered in mid-air before falling back to the wood. He arched his back again, trying desperately to find some friction to slide against his erection; the hard flesh darkly red, the tip slick and wet. “I…”

“You what, Ioan?”

He groaned at Jamie’s soft question, the surprising hard smack of his hand earning a shuddered gasp from Ioan. He bent his head, his eyes closed as he lifted his hand again, wrapping it firmly around his shaft. Jamie’s hand landed again, the erratic sting of flesh on flesh becoming steady and hard, matching Ioan’s rapid, frantic strokes.

“What else, Ioan?” Jamie’s voice was strangled, his own erection pressed firmly to Ioan’s hip, the rasp of fabric against Ioan’s skin like a steady vibration. “What else?”

“Kiss…kissed that girl.” Ioan’s eyes leaked hot tears, his body shifting, pulling away from Jamie’s touch. With a low growl, Jamie jerked away, grabbing Ioan’s arm and pulling him away from the chair.

Ioan’s legs gave out and they tumbled to the floor, a whimper of pleasure or pain escaping from Ioan’s mouth as his arse rubbed against the carpet. Jamie crawled the short distance between them on his knees, tugging his dress shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he reached Ioan’s spread legs.

“Did you like it?” Ioan nodded, his eyes closed, tears slipping down into his hair, his body undulating toward Jamie’s, soft whimpers echoing as the carpet stung his flesh. Jamie unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants away, freeing his cock from the confines of the cloth. “Did she feel good?”

“Yes,” Ioan nodded again as Jamie reached up to the bed to the bottle of lube and the condom he’d placed there earlier. “Felt good.” He dug his hands into the carpet and thrust upward. Jamie ignored him, ripping open the condom and sliding it on, covering it in a thick layer of lubricant. Dispensing with preliminaries, he pressed the tip to Ioan’s body, pushing past the tight muscle. “Oh…feels good.”

Jamie caught Ioan’s knees against his arms and pushed them back, angling his body open farther, pushing deeper. Ioan gasped, fingers sliding over Jamie’s chest, scrambling for purchase against the sweat-slicked skin. “Felt good, did it?”

“Felt good…” his hand slipped down, finding and wrapping around his flesh. “Felt good watching you get mad. Get jealous. Get…” He swallowed hard, his head falling back and hitting the floor as his body clenched around Jamie, his orgasm spilling hotly across their flesh.

Jamie closed the distance between them, his mouth finding Ioan’s, open and hungry. His tongue slid along Ioan’s as his cock slid deeper; the hard mewls of pleasure corresponding with the rough jerks of Ioan’s hips, the tight grasp of Ioan’s flesh. Jamie groaned, breaking the kiss to suck down a sharp breath, his body colliding with Ioan’s and stilling as he buried his own climax deep.

They lay there silently for a long time until Ioan made a soft sound, his body shifting, his mouth opening in a moue of pain. Jamie rolled off him carefully, splaying himself across the carpet next to Ioan, his clothes heavy on his skin. “All right?”

Ioan turned to look at Jamie and nodded, a sly smile curving his lips. “You know I’m never going to be good again, don’t you?”

Jamie nodded and turned on his side, kissing Ioan softly. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
